Winner at a Losing Game
by lizook
Summary: How the hell had they both been so blind for so long?"


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None

**A/N**: Many thanks to **space77** for the look over and suggestions.

**Disclaimer**: Bones isn't mine; title from the Rascal Flatts song of the same name.

* * *

He opened his mouth and quickly shut it, biting the inside of his lip as she raised an eyebrow at him. What was he thinking? Answering the question would just leave him open to _more _questions, blatant ridicule...

Closing his eyes, he ran his hand through his hair and settled further into the couch cushions. Of course she'd just happened to overhear someone mention the practice while they were at lunch and now.... now she just _had _to know...

"Fine, don't tell me." She actually rolled her eyes before turning back to the TV, arms crossed over her chest. He would've sighed in relief if he hadn't known that she was going to ask again. She already had four times in the past hour. "It's just that I thought we shared things with each other and I'm admittedly curious..."

God, she was frustrating... infuriating... persistent...

_Beautiful. _

Groaning, he turned so that he was facing her once again. "We do, it's just... unexpected and, well..."

"Well, what? Do you not trust me? It's really not that big of a deal, Booth. I'm just curious about what someone so devoted to their faith would have given up for Lent."

Elbows on his knees, he put his head in his hands, muttering incoherently. She managed to catch a few words (_yes... trust... fine..._), but nothing that gave her the answer. So they sat, still in comfortable silence despite the irritation flowing through both of them, until he exhaled sharply and softly said,

"Sex. I'm giving up sex."

He stared at the floor, waiting. It wasn't a big deal. Hell, he was practically celibate anyhow. He'd just have to restrain from masturbation, which - he risked a glance at her, wide eyes, mouth parted slightly - yes, that was going to be the _real _challenge.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were seeing someone."

"I'm, uh, not..."

Her eyebrows constricted in confusion. "Then what are you giving up?"

"Well, mainly," he squirmed, "ya, know..."

"Masturbation? Booth, that's completely illogical." She scooted closer to him, her knee bumping his. "First of all, it will make you irritable. I don't enjoy seeing you unhappy and tense, which would undoubtedly happen should you follow through. It would definitely create a hostile work environment as well..."

"Hostile?!"

She waved him off, inching even closer. "Stressful, whichever term you wish to use. Plus, it's unnatural from a bioanthropological perspective. That you're allowing this," she paused, searching for a term he wouldn't find offensive, "social construct to hinder the imperative to propagate the species, preclude the natural relaxation that comes from self gratification, it's..."

"I get it, Bones, but that's part of the challenge of it. You give up something you _really _love in order to appreciate the sacrifice."

"Hmm," she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and he forced back a cry of frustration, knowing immediately what that look was: she was analyzing. "Would that mean you would abstain from thoughts of a sexual nature, too?"

"As much as," he swallowed thickly, watching as her hand fell to her knee and she began absentmindedly dragging her nails up and down her thigh. "as much as possible..."

"I find that's quite hard to do." Her eyes lingered on him, mouth tipping up as she realized what she was doing, the way his breathing was becoming measured, the reddening at the tips of his ears; it only intensified the light throbbing between her legs. How could he not see this wasn't just about him? That it was about her - _them_ - too. "You really want to abstain," she let her hand move to his thigh, imitating the actions from against her own, before drifting higher, brushing over his arousal then back down his leg, "from this?"

Any thought of response was lost as her mouth pressed hungrily to his and he groaned, hands grasping her hips as her tongue traced his lower lip. Pulling her closer, he allowed his tongue to glide over hers while one of her hands tunneled into his hair, the other still grasping his thigh. Her knee nudged between his, the weight of her upper body pressing against his chest as her soft sighs fell into his mouth.

"Bones, this can't," he pulled away, gasping, hands hovering over where he'd just been holding her, "it can't be about winning an argument, proving a point..."

"It never was." Her thumb circled over the denim at the hip of his jeans, slowly, softly, as their eyes locked.

His adam's apple bobbed imperceptibly, his breath catching as she smiled and it hit him.

Almost knocked him right off the damn couch. _How the hell had they both been so blind for so long?_ His hands fell to her waist once more, pulling her onto his lap before slipping under her shirt to begin tugging it off.

"Me either," he pushed the blouse off her shoulders and leaned forward, teeth nipping along the strap of her bra, "this was always about us..."

"I know," she tilted her neck, giving him better access, "I've known for awhile."

"Mmm," he cupped her face, lips brushing over her cheek, "love you so much..."

Her hands stilled on his back, forehead falling against his, "I... let me show you, Booth...."

He nodded, understanding, as her hands slid down his sides and flipped open the fly on his pants. Her knuckles brushed over his erection as she slowly lowered the zipper and he forced back a groan, clutching at the cushions, sending papers and magazines flying, as she tugged his jeans off.

His arms tightened around her waist and he stood, lifting her, before quickly moving down the hall, "Our first time," he sucked at her jaw, sidestepping his skates and hockey stick before turning into his bedroom, "is not going to be in the middle of a bunch of case files."

She laughed, shaking her head, as he laid her on the bed. "I concur, that's not," she reached up, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling him on top of her, "not very arousing at all."

He grinned, waggling his eyebrows as she shoved the shirt off and quickly divested him of his boxers. Her hand wrapped around him and he grunted, growing painfully hard at her touch.

His hips jerked forward, erection gliding along the soft cotton of her pants as he unhooked her bra, slowly peeling it from her body. Words failed him, he rocked against her faster as his tongue laved her nipple into his mouth.

"Ohhhh, mmm, yes, Booth," her back arched and he took the opportunity to slide her pants and panties off as his mouth drifted to her other breast, giving it the same attention as its twin, "holy shit, how," she was gasping, hands splaying over his back, holding him to her, "how'd you... so right...."

"You taste amaz-" His mouth fell open as her leg hooked over his hip and she flipped them.

Pressing her palms to his chest, she hovered over him, teasing, eyes glinting as she positioned her heat just above the tip of him.

"Bones," he growled, hands cupping her ass, attempting to get her to move.

Her knees dug into his sides tightly, mouth spreading into a warm smile, as she gradually lowered herself onto him, moaning as he filled her completely. His eyes slammed shut as her thumbs flicked over his nipples in time with her breathing, circling, drifting, until she slowly began to move.

"Oh baby," he cupped her breasts, hips rocking against hers, "so much better than..."

"I know, me, oh shit," she arched into his touch, desire beginning to spin out of control, "me too."

She continued to move above him, up and down, hips swirling, as they rocked against one another. Her hand slipped between their bodies, fingers brushing across her clit and she gasped as his hand covered hers, pressing lightly and then harder, mimicking -_ feeling - _her natural rhythm, as their tempo increased even further.

"Come on, Bones," his other hand gripped her waist as he leaned up to reach her, his tongue heating her skin as he began to thrust up to complete her movements, "come for me... want to feel..."

"Yesss, oh yes, so... yesyesyessssss." She began thrashing above him, nails digging into his thigh, head tipping back as the extreme (_oh so damn good) _pleasure coursed through her body.

Her hips continued to move slowly against his and he pulled her forward so that her whole body was covering his, chests pressed together, legs tangled. His lips drifted over hers and he rocked into her once, twice, three times before he came, murmuring her name hotly into her mouth.

Feeling him let go, her name spilling from his lips, sent another rush of warmth flying through her and she shook, clutching his shoulders, before collapsing on the bed next to him.

His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, and she sighed, listening to his heart pound as he brushed the matted hair from her forehead. "I guess," his lips followed his hand, "I'm going to have to give up pie." She laughed against him, draping her leg across his and he grinned... there was no way in hell he could give _this_ up.


End file.
